Littlest Cullen
by lizriley
Summary: The littlest Cullen thinks back on how he joined the family as he waits for Carlisle's return. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight story. This is a different version of another of my non-discipline stories. I've introduced an OC character and his story is told through a series of flashbacks. I hope it's not confusing and that it flows. I had a hard time jumping between the memories and the present. So hopefully it turned out okay.

*** Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review my previous stories, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of minor child

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Littlest Cullen

Here I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling thinking over what had gotten me into this predicament to begin with. It had all started simple enough, helping Emmett with a prank; a prank involving cars, the highway, and paint. Now here I was confined to my room until Carlisle came home because Esme had claimed she was too upset to deal with us. At least I wasn't alone in my misery, Emmett was also in his room, and so was Jasper who'd also helped out. Edward had come close to joining us before he declared that he wasn't stupid and that surely we would get caught. We had all scoffed at Edward and Emmett had gone as far as to call him "spineless Eddie" and a "momma's boy". So here I was looking at the ceiling waiting for Carlisle to come home. But despite the fact that I was in deep I wouldn't change it for the world. I'd been all alone and being taken in by the Cullen's was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I rested my head back and thought about the first time I'd meet a Cullen.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was dark and cold, it was so cold I could see my breath in little puffs of air in front of me but I didn't care I adjusted the hood over my head and kept walking. I could hear all the sounds around me, sure it was creepy out here in the middle of nowhere but I had to keep moving. That's when I heard what sounded oddly like a growl come from my left, I quickly turned and was sure I saw someone there watching me. I closed my eyes hoping it was my imagination when I heard what sounded like a purr, I opened my eyes and whatever had been there was gone but the purring got louder and then I was blinded by the headlights of a car. I watched as it slowed down and pulled up next to me. The driver rolled the window down and spoke to me._

"_It's kind of late for you to be out here all alone isn't it?" he asked._

"_I guess," I replied._

"_Can I give you a ride?" he asked smiling at me. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Edward had been the first Cullen that I had met all those years ago on that highway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight story. This is a different version of another of my non-discipline stories. I've introduced an OC character and his story is told through a series of flashbacks. I hope it's not confusing and that it flows. I had a hard time jumping between the memories and the present. So hopefully it turned out okay.

*** Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review my previous stories, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of minor child

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 2**

Edward had been the first Cullen that I had met all those years ago on that highway. Looking back on it I realize that I had met him when I needed it the most. I smiled as I thought about my first meeting with the Cullen family, the very night that Edward had saved me.

_**Flashback…**_

_I could hear voices, voices that sounded a million miles away. I could make out some of what they where saying though not clearly but enough to know they were talking about me. _

"_Tell me again, what happened Edward," said a man's voice. _

"_Like I said I found him out on the highway somewhere near the Rockies," said Edward._

"_You should have left him out there," said what sounded like a girl's voice._

"_I couldn't leave him out there Rose he was being hunted," said Edward._

"_That's what he gets for being out there in the middle of the night," said the same girl's voice, Rose, Edward had called her._

"_Rosalie enough! Then what happened?" said the same man's voice from earlier, sounded like he was in charge._

"_Like I said Carlisle, I grabbed him put him in the car and got out of there. I wasn't about to fight anyone with the kid in my car," explained Edward._

"_What are we going to do Carlisle?" asked another softer voice, it sounded like an angel was speaking and she was close. Her voice sounded like it had come from next to me. _

"_He's awake," said the young southern voice, Jasper I think they'd called him._

"_Jasper he's under my sleep suggestion he's not going to wake up soon," said Edward._

"_Hate to break it to you but he's awake. I can feel his emotions coming of him in waves and emotions that strong only happen when someone's awake not asleep," said Jasper._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I laughed out loud at the memory of them finding out that Edward's sleep suggestion hadn't worked very long on me. I heard Jasper's mumbled voice telling me to stop projecting my emotions so strongly and that there was nothing so damn funny about being stuck in our rooms waiting for Carlisle to come home. I ignored him and Emmett's agreement that I should just "shut up" and "stop laughing" and thought about what had happened that long ago night when I'd finally waken up and faced the Cullen's.

_**Flashback…**_

_I could feel that they were looking at me as I feigned sleep. Then I felt a cool hand brush my forehead and I jumped instinctively, giving myself away._

"_See I told you he was awake," said Jasper as I opened my eyes._

"_Hi," I said as I looked at everyone. I noticed that like Edward they all had pale skin and those odd colored eyes. _

"_How do you feel?" asked the angel's voice and sure enough she was sitting right beside me like I thought._

"_Fine, a little tired," I said._

"_What were you doing out all alone in the middle of the night?" asked Alice._

"_None of your business, just cause Edward hijacked me doesn't mean I owe you an explanation," I said. I watched as everyone looked at me in shock. Yeah, well I wasn't about to play twenty-questions with them. _

"_Thanks for the help but I'm out of here," I said as I stood up and attempted to walk towards the door._

"_Sit down, you're not going anywhere," said Carlisle._

"_Look, I don't need your help," I said once again._

"_I said sit down," demanded Carlisle. I sat back down on the couch, hey I might be stubborn but I'm not stupid._

"_Can you tell us your name? How old you are?" asked the angel next to me, sure I knew her name was Esme but she sounded like an angel to me._

"_It's Cade, okay my name is Cade and I'm eleven years old and I'm vampire like you," I said much to everyone's surprise._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I still don't know how Carlisle had trusted me and let me into his family without knowing everything about me. They knew I was a vampire but I was so different from them. He could have easily tossed me out for not being forthcoming but he took a chance and I'm grateful for that. I can still recall the day Carlisle decided to take a chance on me.

_**Flashback…**_

_I could heat soft whispers and mumbled talking as I slowly woke. I sat up as I heard my name mentioned and listened in on what was being said. _

"_Why does he have to sleep if he's a vampire?" I could hear Emmett asking._

"_Emmett we went over this already, he's a different kind of vampire. Think of him as part human part vampire, he get's some qualities from his human side and some from his vampire side," I could hear Carlisle explain._

"_Why are his eyes blue?" asked Emmett, I could hear the other groan at his question._

"_Once again his eyes are blue because of his diet," said Carlisle sounding slightly annoyed. Emmett must be driving him crazy I thought._

"_So, he eats like blue stuff or what?" asked Emmett, much to everyone's annoyance._

"_Emmett…" warned Esme._

"_I just want to know. I'm sure were all wondering the same thing but nobody wants to ask," said Emmett sounding upset at having to defend himself._

"_Look we already know he's a different breed of vampire and he's a child. What else is there to know?" questioned Edward._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight story. This is a different version of another of my non-discipline stories. I've introduced an OC character and his story is told through a series of flashbacks. I hope it's not confusing and that it flows. I had a hard time jumping between the memories and the present. So hopefully it turned out okay.

*** Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review my previous stories, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of minor child

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 3**

"_Look we already know he's a different breed of vampire and he's a child. What else is there to know?" questioned Edward._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Cade…Cade…I'm talking to you son," I heard as I looked up and saw Carlisle standing at the foot of my bed watching me. How long had he been in here? He must think I'm ignoring him.

"Yes," I asked quietly hoping he hadn't been trying to get my attention for to long.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he looked me over. Damn, apparently he had been here awhile.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine," I said nervously. I watched as his eyes raked over me and then saw him nod before he sat at the edge of my bed. I knew what that meant, here it comes, one of his long lectures on my unwise choices and the consequences of such actions.

"Cade, what happened today…." started Carlisle before his voice became nothing but a whisper as I began to remember how Carlisle and Esme had made the choice to keep me despite how different I was from other vampires.

_**Flashback….**_

"_Sit down Cade, it's time we talk," said Carlisle._

_I looked at everyone as I slowly walked over to the couch and sat. Esme sat next to me and took hold of my hand with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief at least someone wasn't scared of me I thought._

"_Were not scared of you kid," said Edward smiling._

"_No Cade, were not scared. We just want to know what you plan to do now. Do you have some place to stay?" asked Carlisle as he sat across from me._

"_I'm not sure. I really wasn't headed anywhere. I usually hide out somewhere in the mountains for a few years and when it gets to lonely I venture out. I usually end up in foster care for a few years. I always have to move states every two to three years you know? It's what I always do," I said quietly._

"_Oh honey, have you ever lived with anyone for longer than a few years?" asked Esme sadly._

"_In the beginning, I did. That was along time ago," I said._

"_What happened to make you live on your own?" asked Carlisle._

"_Well at first I lived with some vampires, nomads you know? Once they figure out I'm a little to different they toss me out. It usually takes a few weeks for that to happen. Then when I'm in foster care I can't stay to long before someone becomes suspicious. I just don't fit in with vampires or humans," I said quietly._

"_How long have you been on your own?" asked Carlisle._

"_Sometime," I said._

"_Cade, what I want to know is how long have you been on your own?" asked Carlisle._

"_Awhile," I said._

"_Son, that's not an answer," said Carlisle._

"_It's the only one I have. There's just some things…some things that I don't and won't share. I barely know you. I've been taken advantage of before. I'm just not ready, you know?" I said as Carlisle sighed. Here it comes I thought, the leave if you won't share._

"_All right. You don't feed on blood do you?" asked Carlisle._

"_No," I asked shocked at his response. He wasn't mad that I wouldn't answer him._

"_What do you feed on?" asked Carlisle._

"_Energy," I said._

"_Energy? How does that work?" asked Carlisle._

"_I feed on energy. Every living thing has energy inside of them but so does food and drinks so it isn't necessary for me to feed on humans unless I get too weak. For the record that's never really happened except, once or twice," I said as tears filled my eyes._

"_I see, excuse us for a minute, no eavesdropping," said Carlisle as he nodded at Esme. They both got up and headed towards the kitchen._

"_So how does energy taste?" asked Emmett._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You know, how does energy taste, is it like blood?" asked Emmett as he sat next to me._

"_I've never really thought of it," I said._

"_How old are you?" asked Edward._

"_Nine," I said._

"_How long have you been nine for and didn't you say you were eleven?" asked Alice smiling as Carlisle and Esme came back into the room._

"_Let's just say awhile and I lied," I said._

"_No more lying Cade. We will respect your choice to keep your past to yourself but you do not under any circumstance lie to us ever," said Carlisle._

"_Okay I guess, what do you mean ever?" I asked slightly confused, he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying was he?_

"_You're welcome to stay with us if you wish. We won't pressure you for your past but you must always be honest with us," said Carlisle._

"_Everyone always says that," I whispered._

"_I mean it. You're welcome to join us but make no mistake we are a family unit," said Carlisle._

"_You mean you're not your typical coven?" I asked surprised._

"_No, we carry a family-dynamic existence. Do you understand what I mean by that?" asked Carlisle._

"_I think so. You guys live like a family, right?" I asked._

"_Yes, each of us fulfills a roll in a family unit," explained Carlisle._

"_Yeah, that makes him the head honcho, the leader, the big cheese, the dad," said Emmett laughing._

"_What does that make you?" I asked Emmett._

"_The dumb-ass older brother," said Edward laughing._

"_Bring it on momma's boy," said Emmett._

"_As if, you overgrown toddler," retorted Edward._

"_Boys, enough," said Esme._

"_Sorry mom," said Emmett and Edward. _

"_I understand," I told Carlisle._

"_Do you agree?" he asked hopefully._

_I looked at everyone they all seemed willing to take me in, regardless of my refusal to share all of my past. Maybe just maybe I'd finally found a family I could stay with, only time would tell I thought as I made my mind up._

"_Yes," I said as Alice screeched and pounced on me talking about shopping trips and new clothes. _

_**End of Flashback….**_

"Well?" snapped me out of my memory. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight story. This is a different version of another of my non-discipline stories. I've introduced an OC character and his story is told through a series of flashbacks. I hope it's not confusing and that it flows. I had a hard time jumping between the memories and the present. So hopefully it turned out okay.

*** Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review my previous stories, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of minor child

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 4**

"Well?" snapped me out of my memory. I looked at Carlisle, shit, apparently he's expecting a response from me. Too bad I haven't listened to a word he said but from past experience I'm pretty sure I know what he wants to hear or at least I hope so.

"I'm sorry, I know I let Emmett talk me into doing stu…I mean dumb stuff. I know I shouldn't and I know I'm going to have to help pay the damages with my allowance and that I'm grounded. I'm really sorry dad," I said with tears in my eyes. Carlisle always believed me when he saw the tears, it was my secret weapon, the only Cullen who could do it thanks to my human side much to the others annoyance.

"You're not grounded," said Carlisle.

"I'm not," questioned Cade.

"No, we've been over this before haven't we?" said Carlisle.

"Yes," said Cade reluctantly knowing full well what it meant.

"You do remember what I warned last time don't you?" asked Carlisle.

I slowly nodded. Oh yeah I remembered.

"Then you know what to expect," said Carlisle.

"But dad it was just a joke you know we didn't mean anything by it," pleaded Cade.

"I've warned you and your brothers about pulling these kinds of pranks. Pranks that can get someone seriously hurt," said Carlisle.

"But nothing happened to us," said Cade.

"Your right nothing happened to you. What about if the other car had lost control? Who'd they be okay?" asked Carlisle.

"No, but they didn't," said Cade.

"That's not the point young man. The fact is those boys in the other car could've been seriously hurt no thanks to you and your brothers," said Carlisle.

"But…"

"No more arguing, come here," said Carlisle as he grabbed a hold of Cade.

"Dad," said Cade as he suddenly found himself face down over Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle quickly repositioned him over his lap and bared him wanting to make sure he could see what he was doing. Cade might be a vampire but he could still get hurt and he didn't heal as quickly as his siblings.

"Dad, please I'm sorry abou…owww," cried Cade as he felt the sting of the first swat land painfully.

Carlisle was through talking he brought his hand down repeatedly over his son's backside.

"Dad please….please okay…I'm sorry…please," pleaded Cade as Carlisle continued to land painful smacks all over his butt.

Carlisle continued smacking. He heard the small gasps and sniffling coming from his son and knew he'd almost had enough. With that in mind he tipped the boy forward and brought his hand down hard on the up to know ignored sensitive under curve.

"Ow!...please…owwww!…sorry…ahhh!…" pleaded Cade as he gave up the struggle and just sobbed.

Carlisle felt Cade just give in to his sobs. With that in mind he delivered the last three and hardest smacks of all. He then began to rub circles on the boys back as he let him cry it out.

"Shhhhh it's okay I got you son," said Carlisle as he rearranged Cade's clothing and flipped him over pulling him onto his lap. Cade buried his head into his chest and held on tight as he continued to sob. He continued to mutter comforting words and rub his back comfortingly. When he heard the sobs quiet down and become nothing more but whimpers he straightened Cade out so he was looking right at him.

"I'm warning you again this doesn't happen again understand?" questioned Carlisle of the teary-eyed boy on his lap. All he got was a quick nod before the boy grabbed on to him again. Of all his children Cade was the one that needed the most comforting; it probably had something to do with him being the youngest he thought. He continued to hold Cade until he pushed away from him and quickly got up.

"I'm really sorry dad," said Cade tearfully.

"I know but next time don't let your brother's talk you into something so foolish," warned Carlisle.

"I won't I promise," said Cade.

"One can only hope," said Carlisle as he hugged his son before walking out.

Once he was alone Cade carefully laid down on his bed. He thought back to all that had happened to him in the past and how fortunate he was to be a part of this family, he could do without the sore butt but he wouldn't change it for the world. He finally had a home and a family and that was something he'd never thought he'd ever had. All he had to do was remember not to let Emmett talk him into anything anymore he thought as he reluctantly gave in to his exhaustion.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
